


Steve McGarrett Never Really Was That Observant

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Humor, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve woke up one morning several months after meeting Danny only to realize that he’s pretty much married to the man. How in the hell did that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve McGarrett Never Really Was That Observant

Steve’s neck was stretched and head lolling back over the couch cushion, cheek pressed against a warm, unyielding pillow. His chin was pointed to the ceiling and a tiny trail of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. He blinked a few times and the shadows dancing on the ceiling came into the focus. It took a few moments for Steve’s recognition to set in fully. He only slept like this in a place where he felt safe and he instinctively felt safe in the home he grew-up in. Steve wiped at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. The television was still on ESPN and playing a darts tournament of all things. The steady breathing next him caught his attention. Steve turned his head to see Danny softly snoring beside him. Danny’s arm was on the back of the couch and Steve realized that warm, unyielding pillow he’d been sleeping against all night had been Danny’s arm.

Steve made sure all of the New York Giant games were taped for Danny’s benefit since he couldn’t afford a decent cable package. Last night after they stumbled into Steve’s house some time after two in the morning, Steve shoved Danny onto the couch and collapsed next to him. He’d turned the game on and the ref’s calls lulled both of them into an exhausted sleep.

The couch was ancient so Steve and Danny’s bodies were sitting right in the middle of the prominent sag, bodies pressed together from thigh to the side of their torsos. Danny’s hair was a complete disaster, pointing this way and that. His pale blue dress shirt was hopelessly rumbled and its sleeves rolled up. The first two buttons on the collar were undone and Danny’s tie fell nearly loose at his neck.

Steve reached out and gently tugged at the knot barely holding the sheer fabric together. “Stupid, fugly tie.”

Steve knew now that each of the ties in the menagerie of Danny’s tie collection meant something to his partner. They had a memory attached to them, whether it was that he bought it next to the best pizza place in Jersey Shores or he wore it when he solved a child’s murder. Danny jabbered a lot, but sometimes said things while he was flapping his lips that were useful. Like when Steve got him a serving of Haupia because he knew Danny had a sweet tooth and there wasn’t anything much sweeter than the delicacy of coconut milk and sugar. Danny had groaned like he was getting a blow job and confessed he threw out seventeen ties before coming to Hawaii because his ex-wife had given them to him.

Steve should’ve insisted Danny remove the tie before they sat down. Danny probably would’ve found a way to strangle himself in his sleep. Steve’s nimble fingers managed to undo the knot completely and gently pulled the tie free of Danny’s collar. Danny didn’t so much as twitch during the entire operation. His knuckles brushed against Danny’s stubbled cheek completely by accident, or at least that’s what he told the insistent voice in the back of his mind that was trying to convince him to trace a finger along Danny’s jaw line.

Friends accidentally touched each other a lot. That was completely normal. Danny was his first real friend… his best friend and partner, so Steve had nothing to compare against, but with them, it was completely normal. From the very first moment and quarrel, Danny had started touching him. Steve reminded himself that he’d won that argument, thank you very much.

The last time they fell asleep on the couch Steve may have woken up with his head in Danny’s lap. He’d stayed there for too long before getting up for a long, long run. Before he left, he’d covered Danny with an afghan his grandmother knitted. This time around Danny woke up just as Steve gave into temptation and caressed a fingertip along the man’s jaw line.

Danny blinked at him owlishly, still half asleep and rubbed his cheek against Steve’s hand. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Steve pulled his hand back quickly. “It was a good game last night.”

Danny’s sleep foggy brain was trying to keep up. “They lost, jackass.”

“That’s why it was a good game.”

Danny yawned and blinked. “You don’t automatically have to cheer for whoever the Giants are playing, ya know.”

“Yeah, I sorta do.” Steve smirked in satisfaction.

“But, even the Jets? That’s sacrilegious, man.” Danny scrubbed at his face with both palms.

“Especially, the Jets. I love the Jets.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, trying to sound like he knew what the hell he was talking about.

“Name one goon on their line-up.”

“They have a strong line-up, a good offence.”

“They have a terrible o-line.”

Steve desperately tried to remember details of the game. The truth was he’d dozed off before the first play. “Even the Giant’s cheerleaders suck. Football’s a dumb game anyways.”

“You’re just saying that because Hawaii doesn’t have a team.”

“We don’t want a team. Now, surfing. That’s a real sport. You don’t sit around drinking beer and watching other people play. No, you get off your ass and onto the waves yourself. That’s a challenge.”

Danny glared at him. “You’ve been holding out on me. You had beer?”

“Christ! I insult your favourite sport and you want to know if I have beer?”

“Do you?”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “I always have beer.”

“My beer?”

“It’s not your beer. It’s my beer.”

Danny pointed at the two empty bottles on the coffee table from two days ago. “I’m the one who drinks it.”

There was always a steady supply of Kona beer in Steve’s fridge these days. “I’m the one who introduced it to you. I won’t have you drinking that swill from the mainland in my house.”

“C’mon, Bud Light isn’t that bad, it-” Danny stopped when Steve punched him in the arm. “What was that for, asshole?”

“You deserved that. I’d rather drink toilet water.”

“That can be arranged.” Danny punched Steve in the thigh for retaliation.

“You’re not having beer for breakfast.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Danny got up and shuffled over to the kitchen. “I’ll start with coffee.”

Steven followed after him and pressed the button on the coffee machine that was ready to go. “Good. Just don’t touch my coffee maker. Let me start breakfast first.”

“But, now that you mention it, I could pour some beer over my Corn Flakes.”

Steve opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of organic eggs. He took down an old blue bowl his mother used to make cookie dough in and started to crack eggs into it, but careful not to get any yolks into the mix. He dumped the yolks into the sink and ran the water. “I wouldn’t put that past you, except, you don’t eat Corn Flakes.”

Danny shuffled over to the cupboard that somehow had mysteriously been cleared for all of his preferred snacks. Inside he found a new box of Fruit Loops. He grabbed it and shook the box. “I could have it over this.”

Steve made a gagging sound and tossed the eggshells into the compost bin. “It’s bad enough I let you eat that shit.”

Danny’s eyebrow quirked up dangerously. “Let? You don’t let me do anything.”

Steve grabbed the box in question and stabbed a finger on the front picture. “These colours don’t occur in nature. There’s no Fruit Loop tree with magical...” Steve stumbled to find the right word. “…loopy things growing on it.”

“Loopy things?” Danny snorted and popped a few Fruit Loops into his mouth.

“Shut up. If you want fruit, then you have real fruit. There’s fresh pineapple in the fridge.”

Before Steve could even finish the sentence, Danny started attacking and rooting around in the fridge at the first mention of fresh pineapple. “Sweet,” he said with his head buried deep in the fridge. He stuffed a full ring into his mouth and popped up to grin at Steve, mouth still full as he mumbled, “This stuff is great.”

“That stuff is organic pineapple that I cored and prepped…” Danny had stuffed another large piece into his mouth and Steve’s mouth opened in a gaping expression of horror. “Would you stop wolfing it down and actually slow down enough to appreciate it? It’s not going anywhere. When you finish that, there’s far more where that came from. Freakin’ chew already!”

Danny made a loud slurping noise just because he knew it annoyed Steve. “No problem.”

“With your mouth closed! You’re such a troglodyte.” Steve retrieved his frying pan from the dishwasher and turned on the stove’s element. “Remind me to take the garbage out later.”

“Steve, take the garbage out later.” Danny swallowed another bite of pineapple with another loud slurp. “I can’t believe you just called me a troglodyte.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t use such big words around you.” He used a fork to whisk the eggs. “Oh, we have to go shopping later. You’re out of deodorant and we need baking soda. By the way, you’re a caveman with no manners. A backwards-”

Danny was looking on the counter. “Do we have any-”

“Your bagels are in the breadbox,” Steve sighed and grabbed the spatula, pointing at the stainless steel breadbox. “Your cream cheese is in the fridge.”

“Who has a breadbox? Old ladies, that’s who.” Danny retrieved his bagels from said bread box. “It took me six months to find a place that makes even a somewhat decent bagel.”

“I know. We have to drive to the other side of the island to get them. The gas alone wasted on-”

“Stop bitchin’. It’s worth every penny. It’s not a proper East Coast bagel, but it’ll do.” He tapped the crust of the bagel. He held out the bagel in front of Steve’s face, wiggling it back and forth until Steve was forced to take a bite. “When we go out east, I’ll take you to this place I know with the best bagels in the world. The outside’s got a nice crust and the insides are chewy. My kid’s worried about you. She thinks we should take you home for the holidays next time we go back. I tried to explain to her that no one in their right mind would want to be subjected to the annual Williams Clan Christmas Fiasco, but she’s pretty insistent.”

Steve’s stomach did a little flip at Danny’s automatic assumption that they’d travel together to his home. “Bagels are a waste of calories. If you’ve got to eat carbs, then you should at least eat a nice multi-grain bread.”

“I’ll shove one down your throat if I have, too. Wait ‘til you taste my mom’s turkey.” Danny folded his arms and flapped them like wings. “Gobble-rific.”

In the back of his mind, Steve recalled the memories of times long past. In this very kitchen his parents had exchanged easy banter and teased each other. It was the very definition of family for Steve. Before he could stop himself, Steve blurted out, “Does she make stuffing?”

“Mmm, the best. She makes it with dried apples and almonds.”

“My mom…” Steve’s tone lowered as it always did when he rarely shared glimpse of his past with Danny. “She used to make it with pineapple.”

Danny set his bagel down, moving closer and laid his hand on Steve’s shoulder, squeezing the tense muscle. “No one makes food like moms. I bet if I asked, she’d make a special batch with pineapple. I know it wouldn’t be exactly like your mom’s stuffing, but it would still be good. I promise.”

Steve tried to tell himself this was what friends did. Danny was standing in his personal space in a way no one else did. Danny’s thumb was now rubbing at the base of Steve’s neck and Steve couldn’t stop how he pushed back against the touch. “I usually work the holidays so the people with family get the time off.”

“Uh huh.”

That should’ve rankled Steve. The dismissive nature of the phrase usually meant You-are-clearly-an-idiot-and-I-know-better-so-I’m-going-listen-then-do-what-I-want-to-anyway in Dannyland. Dannyland was a strange and dangerous place as Steve was learning. It usually involved Danny getting what he wanted in a way that left Steve highly confused. Danny was now massaging both of his shoulders and pressed in close, his body heat radiating along Steve’s back.

“I… I suppose I’m the boss,” Steve stammered hesitantly since it was getting harder to think.

Danny hummed an approving noise to indicate that Steve has miraculously come up with the correct answer and ran his fingertips along Steve’s collarbone in reward. Steve pretended he didn’t shiver in response.

“I might be able to swing it,” Steve tried to sound more confident this time. “The governor wouldn’t want us to burnout.”

Danny’s fingers now scratched at the base of Steve’s neck, up along his hairline in reward. Steve tried heavily to ignore the voice whispering in the back of his mind that this was some sort of weird conditioning Danny was using on him. It was too easy to let his guard down around Danny and his mind was hazy, desperate for human touch. Steve only allowed it because he had grown to begrudgingly trust his partner.

“No matter what, I’ll make sure you have time off,” Steve promised. “I won’t let you miss time with your kid.”

Danny pressed himself fully against Steve’s back on the pretence of glancing over his shoulder. His hand snuck under Steve’s shirt, patting his stomach a few times and finally resting his hand just over Steve’s belly button. “What’scha cookin’?”

“Um, oh.” Steve could feel Danny’s breath on his ear. “Omelettes?”

“Plural?”

“You eat crap. I’m making us egg-white omelettes. Then, we’ll go for a run.”

“Hmm,” Danny shifted closer as if he was trying to get a better look at the pan. “I want cheese on mine. Don’t bitch about the unneeded calories. Milk products keep a growing boy strong.” Danny’s fingers almost slipped below the waist of Steve’s jeans. “Helps build muscles.”

“Danno?” Steve whispered, more than confused. His mind was screaming not-ready, not-ready, not-ready.

“Shhh, just bein’ friendly.” He patted Steve’s abs once more with a lingering caress before he pulled away. “No biggie.”

“Right, no biggie,” Steve parroted back with uncertainty. He couldn’t help but shiver at the loss of Danny’s body heat. “Um, get the cheese? Please.”

“Cheese… please… that rhymes,” Danny laughed and smacked Steve’s ass. “I’m on it.”

Steve blinked, staring at the sizzling omelette. Men smacked each other’s asses. It was a sign of camaraderie. They did it in football. It didn’t mean anything. Steve blinked again. Danny wasn’t getting the cheese. He was just standing there, still in Steve’s personal space.

“You’d better flip the omelette, bucko. Before it burns.”

Steve eyed Danny suspiciously, but promptly flipped the omelette. “I’m the cook.”

“Uh huh, and I’m not eating burnt omelette. Kudos by the way on expanding your culinary horizons. Egg white omelettes are way better than the boiled eggs and oatmeal for breakfast.”

Before he met Danny those short few months ago, that had been Steve’s breakfast routine. Even if he was on base or a carrier, there were always boiled eggs and oatmeal available. “Boiled eggs are quick and easy. You can eat them on the go and they’re a good source of protein.”

“I can think of better sources of protein.” The corner of Danny’s mouth quirked into his nearly ever-present smirk. “More fun, too.”

Apparently they were deep into Dannyland without a map. He was so damn lost. “I don’t-”

“You don’t follow. I know. Can’t keep up. It’s a shame really. Of course I was talking about bacon.” Danny bumped shoulders with Steve. “I love me some meat.”

Steve felt breathless and he had an overwhelming urge to hit Danny with the spatula, so he hit Danny with the spatula. “No bacon. It’s bad for your heart.”

“But, I like meat,” Danny wheedled and dodged another smack from the spatula. “In fact, I love meat. Can’t live without it.”

“If you must, then you can occasionally indulge in turkey bacon.”

“Turkeys don’t have bacon and that wasn’t the meat I’m craving,” Danny mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’,” Danny grumbled, then something caught his eye. There was a tie folded neatly on the kitchen counter. Danny motioned at it and pursed his lips. “What’s this?”

Steve’s grip on the handle of the pan tightened so much his knuckles turned white. “Obviously, it’s a tie.”

“Yeah, I get that. But, why do you have a tie? You hate ties.” Danny picked the tie up and dangled it in front of his face.

“I figure if you’re gonna wear ties, then you might as well wear ones that don’t completely nauseate me. I found it just lying around.”

“What? Like lying around where? People just don’t leave ties lying around. Of course, maybe someone left a tie lying around for you as a blatant message that you should be wearing a freakin’ tie.” Danny squinted at the tie, seeing a faint stain on the edge. It was too wide on the bottom to be new and the pattern was horribly out of date. The pieces fell together quickly in the detective’s sharp mind. This is Steve’s dad tie. Steve must have taken it from the stash of clothing still in the master bedroom closet. Steve wanted him to wear his dad’s tie. Danny rubbed his thumb over the stain, the calluses catching minutely on the silky fabric. He understood that the tie thing wasn’t just about Hawaii’s laid back culture. Steve had probably absorbed his dad’s anti-tie stance since he was a kid. “It’s a nice tie.”

“For a tie.”

Danny carefully set the tie on top of the fridge. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to wear it.”

“I don’t wear ties.”

“But, your uniform-”

“Is a uniform. I’d look pretty damn silly waltzing around in just a tie.” Steve noticed that Danny was smirking. “Don’t go there.”

“The tie and the hat. It’d be a good look for you. Though there’s not wrong with your dress uniform. Trust me.”

“It’d be a look alright.” Steve swatted at Danny with the spatula again. He glanced down at the frying pan and fussed with the omelette, lifting up the edges to allow some of the uncooked egg to flow underneath. “Are you gonna take the tie or not?”

It wasn’t very often that Steve looked uncertain, but now was one of those very rare times. Under his gruff question, Danny could glimpse the shy vulnerability. It was a small token, but one deep with meaning. As far as Danny was concerned this tie was now in his favourite top two ties right up there with the tie his daughter had given him.

“Yeah, I do. It’s your dad’s tie.”

“It was the old man’s courtroom tie,” Steve mumbled in explanation. “He would bitch ‘n’ moan about having to wear it to testify, but he said it was good luck. It got him a lot of convictions.”

Danny’s grin got all the bigger. “Like I said, it’s a nice tie.”

Steve realized he’d been caught being sentimental and huffed. “I was going to throw it out anyways.”

“Uh huh.”

“It was just taking up room.” He poked at the omelette even though it didn’t need it.

“Uh huh.”

“I was thinking of painting the spare room.”

Danny jumped up on the counter, his long legs swinging. “That was out of left field.”

“It’s still the same colour from when it was my room when I was a kid.”

“Uh huh.”

“Blue.”

Danny’s heels banged against the cupboard door. “So it is.”

“Pink,” Steve said quietly and quickly. “Girls like pink, right? I figure, since your daughter stays here when she visits and stuff… that, it would make her feel… welcome, at home? They do like pink?” Danny’s expression transformed from confused to indulgent. Steve had only ever seen him look at kids in that warm-fuzzy sort of way. “I thought they did-”

“They do. Mine does.” Danny slipped off the counter and crowded close to Steve.

Within a few days of meeting, Steve had paid for Danny to take his daughter out for the weekend. Steve had called it a hotel, but it turned out to be a full-blown resort that Danny’s daughter adored and raved about. Her step-dad hadn’t been able to take her there because it was exclusive and his money couldn’t buy his way in. Steve’s connections with the owner who ‘owed him one’ gave Danny something money couldn’t buy. He gave Danny a chance to give his daughter something that only he could give her.

Within a week of meeting, just as the next visitation was happening, Steve had blurted out that it wasn’t right for a kid to stay in the shit-hole Danny rented. Behind the insult had been an invitation for Danny to use Steve’s place. His pride had taken a hit, but Danny agreed. Steve stayed at Danny’s shit-hole bachelor suite that weekend. It turned out to become a standing agreement.

Steve never said anything about how Danny somehow ended up sleeping on Steve’s crappy couch the nights they came in late from cases, which was pretty much every night. Danny and Steve were together most of the time. The only time they were ever away from one another was when Danny was spending time with his daughter. When he was with his ex-wife, Danny never believed in love at first sight. Then, he met Steve. In that first minute, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch Steve just to get him to shut-the-hell-up, or kiss him. It really was a mixture of both. That feeling had never really gone away.

Both Danny and Steve were lonely, filling a void in each other’s lives. Steve was used to people being around from his time in the Navy and couldn’t stand the house being empty. Danny hated Hawaii a little less now that Steve was a part of his life. The constant sand in his socks still itched and it was way too hot, but it was a little more tolerable. Danny had another reason to stick around other than his daughter. He was sure Steve would get himself killed without Danny to watch his back or tell him to shut-the-hell-up when he needed to.

“I can help you paint,” Danny offered and shut off the stove’s element. “It’s the least I can do.”

“You have to pick out the rest of the fru-fru shit,” Steve said, still averting his gaze. “Get ‘er whatever she wants. I won’t mind.”

“Uh huh.”

Danny honestly thought that the first time he would kiss Steve that it would be during one of their many heated arguments. He fully expected that the sexual tension that had been there since day one would finally snap, leading into a searing, passion filled kiss. The imagined encounter filled his fantasies while he jacked off. He’d thought there would be some wrestling around, fighting for dominance… clashing of teeth and biting of lips, grinding… in other words, the good stuff.

He never thought that this damaged, challenging, and aggravating hero with a death wish would hide from someone who got him. Steve was loyal once you gained his trust, but this went beyond the team. Steve understood that central to Danny’s identity at his very core were two things… being a cop and father. Steve had never made him choose between the two because he understood it would tear Danny apart and his daughter would always come first.

Danny obviously had no choice but to kiss Steve. He crowded the other man against the counter, caged him between his arms and pinned him with the press of his body. It was shockingly easy to lean in and press his lips to Steve’s. They fit in every way. It wouldn’t have been inconceivable if Steve had punched him. Steve was so deep in the closet he probably had a nest of metaphorical mothballs. Danny knew Steve thought he was being sly when he was checking out his ass several time a day. It was why Danny had been taking it slow… molasses creeping uphill slow.

But, Steve didn’t punch Danny. His lips parted in a soft exhale of surprise and he froze for a moment before he started tentatively kissing Danny back. Danny’s tongue darted out, teasing just as Steve’s hand settled on Danny’s hip as if he was afraid to touch. There was no other word to describe it except for sweet. When they pulled away, Danny rested his forehead against Steve’s. His friend’s pupils were blown wide and he was one step away from a complete freak out. Danny sighed and remembered why the seduction had been slow. Steve was in denial and for some reason was ashamed of what he was.

“Shhh,” Danny crooned and wrapped his arms around Steve, trying to sooth him. “It’s okay.”

“D-Danno?” Steve’s voice cracked.

Danny rested a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, squeezing firmly in a hope of grounding him. “That was a thank you kiss.”

“Oh.”

Danny shifted and tilted his head so he could brush his lips against Steve’s chapped lips. “I’m not gonna stop any time soon.” Steve tensed up quickly and Danny made a tsking noise. “Don’t go there, Steve. I’m warning you.”

“But, I don’t-”

“You already are. We pretty much live together. I’m wearing your underwear.”

Steve blinked and then scowled. “I thought I told you to stop that.”

Danny chuckled and pecked Steve on the cheek. “You’re the one always bitchin’ at me that I don’t wear the right kind of underwear for Hawaii, so I steal yours. You really don’t seem to mind.” Danny worked his thigh in between Steve’s legs, gently applying pressure. “I’m wearing your socks, too. You bought me Fruit Loops, Steve, and you don’t change the sheets when you stay over at my place. You used my toothbrush.”

“That doesn’t mean-”

“It does,” Danny insisted and stared straight into Steve’s eyes. “We work in every way. This won’t mess that up. I promise. I won’t let it.” He continued to touch Steve, making sure it was all about intimacy, not about sex. If Danny played it wrong, he knew he’d lose Steve before it even started. There was a deep seated fear and shame lurking there that Danny had every intention of fighting and winning against. “No one has to know. What happens between us is just between us. It not a dirty lil’ secret… it just ours.” Steve wasn’t ready to hear ‘I love you’ and Danny wasn’t ready to say it yet. “I need you. Partners?”

Steve licked his lip, seeking out Danny’s taste. He hadn’t been this scared in years. “Yeah, partners.”

“Good.”

“Sooo… when were you gonna tell me we were all but married?”

Danny smacked Steve upside the back of his head. “You bought me Fruit Loops and I cleaned your toilet. I wore a t-shirt to work just to make you happy.”

Steve cracked a shy smile. “It was four in the morning and you didn’t have anything clean.”

“Give me a break, I hadn’t slept in thirty-seven hours.”

“It was my shirt. I guess… you were flirting with me?”

“Something like that. I’ve never seen someone be so formal about being informal before.” Danny smacked Steve’s ass this time. “Now, how about that breakfast?”

Steve glanced at Danny and then down at the floor. “We’re not going to-”

“This isn’t about fucking. You fuck strangers, McGarrett. I know how you operate. This is… hell, I don’t know what this is, but it’s us and that’s that. We’ll get there when we get there, so don’t freak out.”

“You’re goddamn aggravating,” Steve heaved a sigh, but he was looking at Danny with fondness. He lowered his gaze again, noticing that Danny was wearing a pair of socks with a hole near the big toe. “This thing… I want this thing, but I’m not very good at things. In fact, I’m a royal fuck-up at… things. I-”

“Shut up, Steve.”

“I’m a mess. You should know that.”

“I already do. Hello Pot, my name is Kettle. My ex-wife tried to break my nose with a frying pan because she said I’m an irritating know-it-all, and self-righteous bastard. I thought you should know that.”

Steve mumbled something Danny couldn’t make out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“You’re not boring... shit, that didn’t come out right. I’m not good with all this crap. I’m trying to tell you…” Steve bit his bottom lip and shifted his weight from foot-to-foot. “I like not boring…” The sentence broke off into a pathetic, self-defeating sigh.

“Wow, you really are bad at this.” Steve’s gaze snapped up and his brow furrowed with concern. Danny patted his cheek just because he knew it would piss Steve off. He really couldn’t help himself. A pissed off Steve was a hot Steve and one who wasn’t stewing about how his not-so-secret-big-gayness was no longer not-so-secret. “Relax, bucko. I’m not going anywhere. Oh, you probably should know one more thing.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “What?”

Danny really was a jackass, but he’d accepted that a long time ago. It worked for him. He leaned in close and whispered into Steve’s ear. “I’m dynamite in the sack. More like nitroglycerin, really. I’m as hard as diamonds right now and I’m gonna go jack off in the shower if you want to join me, or, you can just watch if you’re not ready for that yet. I suck cock like a dream and every dirty fantasy you’ve ever had… any of them…” Danny nipped Steve’s earlobe. “I’m game.”

Danny finished off by groping at Steve’s crotch, satisfied to find out he wasn’t the only one who was hard. With a final squeeze, he stepped back and turned, only to smirk over his shoulder at a speechless Steve before sauntering away.

Steve’s brain was on overload. It was thinking about too many things… one of which was the strange thought of seeing Danny wet. He’d seen him in the shower at the station before and remembered the glistening muscles, but also the small details like Danny’s hair curled when it wasn’t gelled down.

“I’m naked!” Danny yelled from the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Steve checked the locks and winced when he heard Danny start to sing off tune in the shower. He would simply have to find a way to shut Danny up and he had several scenarios that were going to be highly satisfying.

His brain was screaming two things… not-yet-not-yet and want-want-mine-mine.

Steve was okay with being selfish just this once.

END.


End file.
